The many parallel advances in statistical communications theory, computerized stimulus control and signal analysis techniques and structure and function of the auditory and vestibular systems have created much common interest among a new generation of biological communication system researchers. There is a need for all research communication groups to develop a common language and terminology which will permit meaningful exchange of information and development of new ideas in order to further investigate auditory and vestibular system mechanisms. A joint NINCDS and Association for Research in Otolaryngology sponsored Workshop on New Approaches for the Study of the Auditory and Vestibular Systems is proposed in order to bring investigators utilizing all the above research strategies together in a single forum. The proposed series of workshops will critically examine the current state-of-the art of statistical signal processing as used in research on transduction and central information processing in the auditory and vestibular systems. The ultimate goal of the workshop is to stimulate new directions for research on the auditory and vestibular systems.